Busy!
by ajey98
Summary: Ketika perhatian Onew teralih sejenak dan membuat Key marah. Namun yang terjadi bahkan kebalikannya. akankah semua baik-baik saja? Lets See! WARNING! BOYXBOY. YAOI!


Title : Busy  
Author : ajey98  
Genre : life, romance , little hurt  
Rate : PG - 17  
Length : Ficlet atau oneshoot/?  
Cast/OC : Onew,Key/SHINee member, manager hyung(?)  
Summary : -

Annyeong! Ini update-an baru yang sudah lama ngedekem di folder/? Wkk terinspirasi dari sebuah kejadian di Roleplayer *ehem wkk nggak sepenuhnya asli kek nyatanya tapi … yasudah dibaca aja/?

ONEW DAN KEY MILIK TUHAN SEMATA!

TAPI CINTA MEREKA MILIK SAYA/? BUAHAHHAAA! *sarap(?)

Enjoy it^_~

.

.

.

"hyung.."

"sebentar Key, aku harus menyelesaikan ini.."

Key mendengus, berjalan menjauh dari Onew dengan menghentakkan kaki dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Sibuk. Kekasih tampannya itu tiba-tiba menjadi super sibuk akhir pekan ini. tak ada sapaan, tak ada sentuhan, tak ada kecupan. Setiap pagi Key akan selalu mendapati kasur disampingnya kosong. Tak ada suara indah yang membangunkannya seperti biasa.

"Key, mau ikut denganku"?

Hening. Minho mengerutkan keningnya saat namja yang ia ajak kini hanya diam dengan wajah bersungut ditepi kasur. ia mengedikkan bahu dan pergi. Key mendengus. See? tak ada yang peduli dengannya.

Merasa tak betah berdiam diri didalam kamar, Key meraih jaket tebalnya dan berjalan keluar. Sejenak ia berhenti melangkah dan melirik Onew yang masih sibuk dengan kertasnya diatas sofa. Key kembali berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan hentakan kaki seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat perhatian Jonghyun yang sedang bermain ponsel kini teralih padanya.

"ada apa Key?"

Lagi, Key menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya kearah Jonghyun. Raut wajahnya masih menampakkan kekesalan membuat Jonghyun kini mengerutkan kening.

"mau ikut denganku? Aku merasa pengap!"

Key sedikit meninggikan suaranya, berharap Onew akan mendengarnya. Jonghyun terdiam. Diliriknya Onew yang terlihat tengah berulang kali memilah kertas yang entah apa itu diatas sofa. Ahhh.. Jonghyun tau sekarang. Ia mengedikkan bahu kemudian terkekeh. Tak ada salahnya menemani Key yang kesepian itu.

"Baiklah.."

Cklek~

Key membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bersemangat. Berbagai macam warna tas belanja ia tenteng dikedua tangannya. ia terlihat sangat puas.

Sadar jika tidak hanya dirinya didalam kamar, Key melirik kearah kasur dimana seorang namja tampan kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Key menghela nafas pelan.

"eh? Key? kau sudah kembali?"

Key tak bergeming. Ia mulai membongkar isi tasnya dengan wajah datar. Onew mengernyit, terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Key dibawah lantai. Onew duduk, memposisikan dirinya ditepi ranjang dan tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh namja cantiknya.

"Hey.. Key-.."

"bisa kau diam sebentar hyung? Aku harus merapikan barang-barangku. Kau istirahatlah. Aku tau kau lelah,"

Cukup lama Onew terdiam, kini ia hanya bisa mengulum senyuman. Onew tau namja cantik itu masih marah padanya. Setelah seminggu ini ia sibuk dengan urusannya, tak heran jika Key merasa kesal yang teramat padanya.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan kearah Key, duduk dibelakang namja itu, membuka kakinya lebar hingga memposisikan tubuh Key diantaranya. Tangannya kini terulur memeluk pinggang ramping Key dengan erat.

"Hyung.. lepaskan. Kau menggangguku"

Key berusaha melepas tangan Onew dari pinggangnya. Tubuhnya meronta. Tapi Onew tak menyerah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Key dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Key.

"hyung-.."

"kau marah.."

Gerakan Key terhenti. Tangannya yang semula berusaha melepas tangan Onew kini diam menggenggam tangan namja itu didepan perut ratanya.

"katakan padaku.."

Key terdiam.

"Hey.. bicaralah-.."

"aku membencimu.." potong Key cepat.

Onew mengernyit. Semarah itu-kah Key padanya? 

"kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Key terdiam cukup lama kemudian menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"kau tak pernah membiarkanku bermanja disaat kau sibuk. Tapi kau selalu melakukan ini disaat aku sibuk"

Kini Onew yang terdiam, tapi kemudian kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir tebalnya. Dikecupnya pelan bahu Key yang ter-ekspose, menyesap aroma memabukkan tubuh Key cukup lama.

"lalu?"

Key mendengus.

"itu tak adil."

Lagi-lagi Onew tertawa pelan. Ia melepaskan seluruh pelukannya, membalik tubuh Key untuk menghadapnya dan menatap wajah namja cantik itu lekat-lekat. Key terlihat membuang muka. Matanya bergerak resah mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia tatap selain wajah Onew didepannya.

"hey.. mengertilah, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan selama seminggu ini Key.."

"tapi bisakah kau memperhatikanku sejenak hyung?"

"saat itu aku hanya sedang bingung Key.. aku tak bermaksud melakukannya.."

"kau tau bagaimana rasanya tercampakkan eung?" suara Key mulai meninggi. Onew mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"Key.. mengertilah.."

"iya. Baik. Aku mengerti. Jadi semua sudah selesai-kan?"

Key terlihat bersiap beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi dengan cepat Onew mencekal pergelangan tangan Key untuk kembali duduk. Tidak. Onew menyentaknya, membuat Key terbanting kelantai dengan cukup keras. Onew segera menindihnya, menekan kedua pergelangan tangan Key kelantai kuat-kuat.

"hy-hyung lep-pas.."

Key meronta. Tapi Onew hanya diam dan menatap Key tajam. Membuat Key yang melihatnya semakin ketakutan dan berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Onew yang semakin lama semakin mengerat. Onew hanya ingin Key mengerti posisinya sekarang. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal dengan sikap Key barusan.

"DIAM !"

Key tersentak. matanya membulat, menatap Onew yang semakin menatapnya tajam. Key tak menyangka Onew akan membentaknya seperti itu. Wajah tampan namja itu kini terlihat memerah. Marahkah? Key tak tahu. Karna ini yang pertama kalinya.

"aku lelah Key! mengertilah!"

"aku mengerti hyung! Aku menger-.."

"KAU TAK MENGERTI!"

Srakkk!

"ARGHHH!"

Key memekik keras saat Onew tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dengan kencang. Key meronta. Dadanya berdebar. Ia takut. Ia takut pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"hyu-ugnhh.. lepaskanhh!"

Onew tak bergeming. Ia semakin brutal menggigit seluruh permukaan leher Key hingga menimbulkan banyak bercak merah disana. Tidak. Kulit Key bahkan lecet sekarang.

Key terus meronta. Ia ketakutan. Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa melawan tekanan tubuh Onew diatasnya. Yatuhan.. Key ingin menangis rasanya.

"hy-hyungg!"

"berhentilah bersikap seenaknya KIM KIBUM !"

Lagi-lagi Key terhenyak, Kalimat yang Onew lontarkan tiba-tiba membuatnya terdiam. Dadanya sesak. Apa seburuk itukah sifatnya hinga membuat Onew marah? Atau bahkan selama ini Onew selalu memendamnya?

Kali ini Key pasrah. Menatap nyalang atap kamar yang semakin lama semakin memburam. Sentuhan Onew pada tubuhnya tak mampu membuatnya tenang. bahkan itu semakin membuatnya merasa sakit dan tak berguna.

Onew yang sibuk dengan urusannya sejenak terdiam saat menyadari tak ada respon apapun dari Key selain hanya lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Key. Onew menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia harus melihat keadaan Key.

Deghh..

"K-key.."

Tess..

Key hanya diam. Matanya tetap menatap atap-atap kamar, membiarkan air mata mengalir pelan disudut mata runcingnya. Key tak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang ia rasakan hanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis.

Onew melepas cengkraman tangannya dan segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Key. kini Onew yang terlihat linglung. Ia menjambak rambutnya, mengerang pelan dengan nafas yang memburu. Tidak . ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada Key.

"huks.."

Suara tangis Key mulai terdengar. Onew mengangkat wajahnya, menatap nanar Key yang masih tetap pada posisi telentang diatas lantai. Onew menahan nafasnya. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada kekasihnya?

"Key.."

"huks.."

Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir Key. namja itu bergerak pelan, memutar tubuhnya kesamping, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Onew hanya bisa diam. Menatap punggung Key yang kini bergetar hebat didepannya dengan sendu.

"Key.. maafkan aku.."

Onew melangkah pelan, mendekati tubuh kekasihnya yang bergetar diatas lantai. Menariknya perlahan dan segera mendekapnya dengan erat. Key masih menangis. Isaknya bahkan semakin keras.

"uljima jebal.."

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan apa yang Key rasakan. Mencium puncah kepala namja itu dengan khikmat. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

"uljima..uljima key.."

Tak seperti biasanya, suasana ruang makan begitu hening. Semua terdiam. Tidak. Semua berawal dari Onew dan Key. Member yang lain begitu prihatin dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Tuntutan pekerjaanlah yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Mungkin.

"Key.. makanlah. Kau bisa sakit,"

Key diam tak bergeming. Hanya menatap kosong sepiring nasi yang ada didepannya. Matanya terlihat begitu sendu. Dan Onew semakin merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Krekk..

"aku.. ingin istirahat sebentar.."

Key beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Semua member menatapnya hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Sedangkan Onew kini diam, menunduk. Meremas gagang sendoknya dengan keras.

"ada apa.. dengan Key?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang manager. Semua masih terpaku dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Onew. Ia menahan nafasnya, kemudian mendorong kursinya untuk berdiri.

"aku akan menyusulnya."

Lagi-lagi semua hanya diam. Tak tau harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Cklek..

Onew tak segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Ia diam di depan pintu. Memperhatikan tubuh Key yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu menangis.

"Key.." panggil Onew lirih.

Key hanya melirik sekilas kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Onew menghela nafas. Kali ini berjalan mendekat. Duduk ditepi ranjang dan memperhatikan selimut Key seakan-akan ia tengah menatap wajah key.

"Key ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

"kau.. pasti marah karena kemarin.. maafkan aku,"

"..."

"Key kumohon jawablah.."

"..."

Onew menghela nafas pasrah. Kali ini ia harus pergi. Mungkin Key sedang ingin sendiri dan tak membutuhkannya. Apalagi bercerita padanya.

"baiklah, jika kau tak ingin menjawab. aku-"

"hyung.." potong Key cepat.

Onew terdiam, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari ranjang Key. Sekali lagi ia mengamati selimut yang menutupi tubuh Key. Onew masih menunggu Key bicara.

"hyung.. katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Onew masih diam. Ia tau Key masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Terus dipandanginya selimut diwajah Key. Sesekali melirik tangan Key yang bergerak meremas selimutnya dengan keras.

"apa aku begitu.. buruk untukmu? Kenapa kau.. tak bosan saja padaku? Bukankah kau lelah dengan sifatku hyung?"

Onew menghelas nafas.

"kenapa.. kenapa kau masih bertahan denganku? Kenapa kau masih ingin bersamaku hyung?"

"aku.. aku takut.. aku takut akan melihatmu seperti kemarin.."

Kali ini Onew tersentak. Apa ia telah menakuti namja cantiknya itu? Sungguh ia tak berniat untuk melukai atau menakutinya. Ia hanya sedang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kali ini Onew bergerak mendekat, menarik pelan selimut yang Key remas. Tapi Key segera mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia tak ingin membukanya.

"aku.. apa aku pantas untuk disayangi hyung? Apa aku.. aku.. huks.. seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu hyung.. aku tau kau melakukannya karena aku membuatmu marah.." huks.. maafkan aku.."

Kali ini Onew tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menatap wajah Key. Ia naik dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Key. Ia mencium tepat pada bibir Key yang masih tertutup selimut. Perlahan ditariknya selimut Key untuk menyingkir dari sana. Key sudah tak menahannya. Sejenak Onew terhenyak, ditatapnya wajah Key yang tengah menatap sendu kearahnya.. sesakit itukah yang Key rasakan?

"berhentilah menangis.."

Onew tersenyum tipis, ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Key dengan lembut. Menatap mata Key walaupun yang ditatap tak membalas tatapannya. Key memalingkan tatapannya.

"Key.."

Kali ini ia menatap Onew. Mencoba tenang dalam isak tangisnya. Lagi-lagi Onew tersenyum.

" apa kau tak pernah mendengarku berkata bahwa kau makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah kumiliki? Kau indah.. aku tak bisa merasa bosan denganmu..aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu.. bahkan sifat posesifmu itu.. aku menyukainya, itu membuatmu terlihat sangat manis dimataku Key.. itu menandakan bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku.."

Onew mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan bibir plum Key yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"aku bertahan karena perasaan ini Key.. perasaan yang aku yakin juga kau rasakan padaku.."

Onew meraih tangan Key, meletakkan tangan itu pada dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Key terdiam. Mata sembabnya kini menatap lurus kearah mata sabit diatasnya.

"karena aku mencintaimu Key.."

Wajah Key semakin memerah. Entah karena malu atau kembali menangis Onew tak mengerti.

"maafkan perlakuan burukku kemarin Key.. aku.. aku hanya sedang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik hari itu.. maaf.. "

Kali ini ia mengecuk kening Key lama. Key memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membiarkan air mata mengalir pelan dari sudut mata kucingnya.

"jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah.."

Onew menggantung kalimatnya, menatap mata Key lama. Begitu pula dengan Key. Keduanya saling menatap, memberikan sengatan aneh pada tubuh mereka. Onew mendekatkan wajahnya, meraih bibir tipis Key dengan bibirnya.

"tetaplah disisiku.."

"mnhh~"

Key memejamkan matanya erat saat Onew melumat bibirnya lembut. Tangannya bergerak ragu, meraih kerah kemeja Onew pelan dan meremasnya.

"tetaplah disisiku Key.. selamanya.. kau segalanya Key.."

Onew semakin menguasai seluruh tubuh Key. Menjelajah tiap inchi tubuhnya, memberi tanda bahwa Key hanya miliknya. MILIK LEE JINKI. Tak ada yang lain.

Key melayang. Matanya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Apa ia mati? Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Onew pada tubuhnya. Apa ini mimpi?

" akh-aku.. j-janjihh.. hhh... Jin-kihhh.."

Onew tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya sayang wajah Key yang kini sudah tak terbalut apapun dibawahnya. Wajah cantik itu merona malu. Tapi mata mereka tetap beradu.

"selamanya aku akan mencintaimu Key.."

"aku.. juga akan selalu mencintaimu hyung.."

END


End file.
